


Männerschnupfen

by cricri



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Jupp, Possibly Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Alle Jahre wieder … kommt die nasskalte Jahreszeit. Und die damit verbundenen Konsequenzen ;)>Post in meinem LJ





	Männerschnupfen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Hausmittel (Medizin)  
> Fandom: SK Kölsch  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Fluff, h/c  
> Handlung: Alle Jahre wieder … kommt die nasskalte Jahreszeit. Und die damit verbundenen Konsequenzen ;)  
> Länge: ca. 800 Wörter  
> A/N: Für thots_tochter! Aus gegebenen Anlaß, und weil Du so viel schönes zu den beiden geschrieben hat (und mich wieder auf den Geschmack gebracht). Leider hatte ich keine Chance, davor nochmal eine Folge zur Auffrischung zu schauen, aber ich hoffe, ich habe sie trotzdem einigermaßen getroffen.

***

 

Der Tag heute war wirklich für die Füße gewesen. Keinen Schritt waren sie weitergekommen, und dazu noch diese Kopfschmerzen, das machte ihn echt fertig. Jupp zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch und versuchte gleichzeitig, den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zu kriegen. Warum mußte der denn so verdammt fest stecken, war die Jeans in den letzten Wochen irgendwie enger geworden? Und dann hatte Klaus, die olle Mimose, sich auch noch vor zwei Tagen krankgemeldet. Wegen einem Schnupfen! Der hatte sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle. Er zog die Tür wieder hinter sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg hoch in ihre Wohnung. War die Treppe immer schon so steil gewesen? Naja, egal. Wenn Klaus meinte, ein Schnupfen würde ihn außer Gefecht setzen, dann war das eben so. Trotzdem fand er es übertrieben, daß Achim und Gino sich mehrfach nach Klaus Gesundheitszustand erkundigt hatten. Und Ginos _Ich glaub‘ du gehörst auch eher ins Bett, Jupp_ war auch ziemlich daneben gewesen. Jupp nieste. Vermutlich hatte er sich bei Klaus angesteckt, das hatte er jetzt davon. Zum Glück war Flo wenigstens nicht zu hause, Schüleraustausch. Sonst müßte er sich um den vermutlich auch noch kümmern.

Laut klirrend ließ er den Schlüssel auf das Schränkchen neben der Tür fallen.

„Jupp?“ Klaus klang noch ganz schön heiser, war aber deutlich zu verstehen.

„Bin zuhause.“ Er schälte sich aus seiner Jacke, obwohl er die Wohnung heute ungewöhnlich kalt fand. Hatte Klaus wieder den ganzen Tag gelüftet, weil das angeblich gut war, wegen der Viren? „Und, lebst du noch, oder bist du immer noch sterbenskrank?“

Klaus sah eindeutig beleidigt aus, als er um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer schaute. Zog seine Wolldecke etwas höher und antwortete „Mir geht’s wieder besser, danke der Nachfrage. Freut mich, daß du dir Sorgen um mich machst.“

In der Tat sah Klaus lange nicht mehr so blaß aus wie noch am Morgen. Jupp ließ sich neben den anderen auf die Couch fallen. Man, war er erledigt.

„Du siehst aber auch –“

„Mir geht’s gut!“ Echt. Er ließ sich doch nicht von so einem blöden Schnupfen aus der Bahn werfen! Wäre jetzt auch ziemlich peinlich, wo er so über Klaus gelästert hatte.

„Mhm.“ Klaus stand auf. „Ich hol mir mal was zu trinken. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?“

„Kölsch wär gut.“

Klaus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts weiter. Gut so. Während der andere in die Küche ging, lehnte er sich gegen die Couch und atmete tief durch. So froh war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, endlich zuhause zu sein. Die Stadt war aber auch anstrengend um diese Jahreszeit. Und wenn er zum 11.11. wieder fit sein wollte, sollte er sich jetzt vielleicht wirklich etwas schonen. Und wo blieb jetzt eigentlich Klaus mit seinem Bier? Der war doch schon ewig weg. Machte sich wahrscheinlich einen seiner Gesundheitstees, der alte Homöopath. Ellen war auch so gewesen. Immer irgendwelche Kräuter und Gedöns.

Er schreckte hoch, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte und Klaus neben sich wahrnahm. Woher war der denn jetzt so schnell … und was zur Hölle war das?

„Warmes Bier mit Honig“, erklärte Klaus ungerührt. „Altes Hausmittel. Ich hätte dir ja einen Tee gemacht, aber das geht ja nicht, wegen der Männlichkeit und so.“

„Ich bin nicht krank! Ich hab‘ mich bloß bei deinem Schnupfen angesteckt.“

„Trink dein Bier.“

„Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle.“

„Jetzt sei nicht so verdammt anstrengend, Jupp.“ Klaus warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Und das ist kein Schnupfen, sondern ein grippaler Infekt. Das ist völlig normal, wenn man sich da ein paar Tage schlecht fühlt.“

„Ich fühl mich nicht –“ Der Rest ging in einem Hustenanfall unter, der nicht von schlechten Eltern war. Jupp nahm einen Schluck warmes Bier. _Bäh._ Wobei die Wärme allerdings ganz gut tat, wenn er ehrlich war. Und der Honig war überraschend angenehm, auch wenn er so etwas von sich aus garantiert keinem Kölsch angetan hätte.

„Nachher mache ich uns eine Hühnerbrühe. Und morgen meldest du dich krank und erholst dich. Und bis Flo am Wochenende wiederkommt, bist du schon wieder auf den Beinen, du wirst sehen.“

Jupp brummte unwillig. Und nahm noch einen Schluck. Gott, war ihm heiß. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich ein bißchen kürzer treten. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig – wenn Klaus im vollen Mutterhennenmodus war, konnte man sich dem kaum entziehen. Vor allem so schlapp, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Er legte den Kopf zurück und schloß die Augen. Ah, das tat gut …

Als er einige Zeit später wieder aufwachte, lag er auf der Couch und war mit seiner eigenen Wolldecke zugedeckt, während Klaus auf dem Sessel saß und Hühnerbrühe löffelte. Sein Magen knurrte.

„Auch was?“

Jupp nickte. Er fühlte sich schon viel besser. War wohl doch was dran an Klaus Hausmittel, auch wenn er das bestimmt nicht laut aussprechen würde. Und so zufrieden, wie Klaus in seine Hühnerbrühe grinste, wußte der das ja sowieso schon.

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ist das jetzt Slash, oder nicht? Das darf jede/r selbst entscheiden ;) Ich kann mir die Szene absolut vorstellen, wenn die beiden schon in einer Beziehung stecken – aber sie würde genausogut davor funktionieren. Außerdem, das ist wohl leicht zu erraten, geht es mir gerade nicht besser als den Protagonisten meiner Geschichte. Und „Männerschnupfen“ ist ein ziemlich dämlicher Begriff, weil natürlich Männer wie Frauen sich schlecht fühlen, wenn sie krank sind. Aber bei Jupp kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, daß er so einen Begriff benutzt …


End file.
